The Internet of Things, wireless automation of residential, commercial and industrial places is on the rise. So is the use and complexity of multiple wireless protocols. The optimized use of each communication protocol ensuring reliability and speed is necessary for better user experience.
Additionally, communications protocols such as Bluetooth, ZigBee, WiFi, RF, etc. are going through advancements to accommodate larger numbers of devices in a network, higher data packets communications, reliability and throughput. Interoperability is also necessary when different protocol devices are part of a network, which makes network installation more complex. Otherwise the devices must be confined to using the protocols supported by the existing gateways or hubs. The use of multiple protocols as well as multiple devices in a network also adds to signal interference, which needs to be minimized for reliable and faster communication. There is also a need to control and communicate with the devices directly though smartphone, tablets or computers, which mostly have limited wireless protocols such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi installed. Each of these has different limitations, advantages and disadvantages. In addition, as the number of devices increase, the failure rate can also increase because of a device going into a non-response mode or other failure mode that requires resetting of the device, thus, a simple low cost method is required to accommodate that.